Mists of Fire
by OswinInOz
Summary: On the anniversary of, the Doctor runs into an old 'friend' he believed to be dead. But when a force greater than he comes with an even sinister purpose, will the Doctor and Rose be forced to work with the same man who caused the problem in the first place?
1. Sequel

This the sequel for my first story s/9545856/1/A-Change-In-Time

These stories can be read out of order, because they are all separate adventures, although I would suggest reading A Change In Time first because it explains how Rose is all wibbly wobbly.  
If you don't want to read it then here it is; Rose is part Time Lady because of the Bad Wolf.  
This is my own AU Series so that's what I did with it. B)


	2. Chapter One

Rose

They were running. For a while, it was fun - Rose and the Doctor, running from aliens because of a misunderstanding - just like always. But after ten minutes of running through unknown terrain with no idea how to get back to the TARDIS, Rose began to worry.

"Doctor, are you sure you known where we're going!?" Rose asked, trying to keep up with him. Apparently a respiratory bypass didn't come in the package of Time Lords advancements like two hearts and intensified senses. She'd been tired from the time she'd woken up and she'd expected a day of leisure. She'd worn heels for most of the day and taking them off while she ran didn't seem to dull the ache. It seemed everywhere she stepped a rock was there and twice she had to stop to dig a remarkably sharp one out of her bleeding foot. It wasn't her fault she hadn't prepared for running. It was their anniversary after all.

"Wellll Rose I never really told you I knew where we were going; I simply took your hand and told you to run and we ran and I've been picking my way through and I -"

"Doctor!" She cried, stopping him mid-tangent. He gulped before answering.

"No?" Rose huffed and threw her arms in the air. Keeping up with him was becoming particularly difficult and she had to concentrate on running instead of talking to save air. "Have you got a plan at least?"

"Plan, of course I've got a plan. I always have a plan."

"No you don't," Rose said, getting slightly annoyed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"No. But come on Rose! We're running through uncharted territory - a pace we've never been. And it's quite beautiful isn't it?" He turned to look at her but expression remained solemn. She was not amused.

"It would be even more gorgeous if we weren't running for our lives!" Rose cried. She stopped and doubled over, hearts beating out a samba. She sucked in huge gulps of air and sighed with relief.

"I thought you loved running for your life, Rose. Rose?" He turned and saw that she'd stopped, jogged over to her and grabbed her arm. "Rose we can't stop."

"Just give me a mo," she said, sucking in a few more breathes before getting back up. She looked behind her but no longer saw the shadows of flaky skinned people running after them. She looked at the Doctor. He seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. "Think we lost 'em?" She asked, looking up hopefully at her husband. He looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could and arrow flew past them and hit the tree beside the Doctor. Their eyes locked for a second and then he said, "Run."

They did, hands clasped together, sometimes breaking apart to avoid an arrow, but never for too long. After what seemed like hours Rose was about to give up when she saw something - a faint, distant image of blue behind the tree tops.

"There!" She shouted, pointing up at the trees. The Doctor nodded his understanding and they made a beeline towards is, zigzagging as to not be pelted with arrows. They climbed a steep bank and after several almost falls from both the Doctor and Rose, they finally made it to the top of the ridge, the TARDIS fifteen feet away. They were off like rockets, running as fast as their legs would carry them. They were almost their, hands reaching for the door, when an arrow whizzed right by their heads.

"Duck!" The Doctor cried, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her down. It missed, but struck home in another location. "My ship!" He sobbed, looking at the TARDIS like a hurt puppy. "Look what they did to her!"

"Inside!" Rose yelled, opening the door and pushing the Doctor in and climbing in after him. She shut the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. After several minutes of silence only broken by their mutual breathes, the Doctor and Rose made eye contact and burst out laughing. Once their giggles subsided, Rose said, "Well that was an interesting anniversary." he Doctor scratched the back of his neck,

"Yep," he said sheepishly, tugging his ear and standing up, giving her a hand. He turned and walked over to the console, leaning up against it. Rose smiled sadly and took a step towards him, putting her hand on his forearm and smiling.

"I said interesting - not bad. The first few hours were great. Maybe you shouldn't have touched that orb though."

"How was I supposed to know touching it was a declaration of war! It didn't have a sign!" Rose laughed and kissed his nose, smiling at him and pecking him on the lips next.

"I had fun, really. Everything is amazing when I'm with you."

"Really?" He asked, smiling cheekily.

"Really," she said, awarding him with a tongue touching smile. "I wouldn't have stuck around for five years if I didn't like you." She began running her fingernail up his chest, higher and higher until she reached his adams apple. He gulped. Then she turned around and smacked him on the bum, turning and smiling teasingly at him before making her way to the dressing room. For a moment, he was speechless - mouth opening and closing. When he finally found words he said

"Rose Tyler you - you minx." Her smile never wavered even as he disappeared from her sight. She walked through the dresses section, asking only for mid thigh black ones. As always, the TARDIS accommodated to her wishes and was never on short supply for what she wanted. "What are you doing?" He asked, jumping from the console and following her to the dressing room. Before he could enter, however, the door banged shut in his face. He stepped back confused, looking up at the TARDIS and mouthing "what." She didn't respond.

"I'm getting ready, don't come in."

"Getting ready for what?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the dressing room door.

"For dinner. You're taking me out. The TARDIS should have laid a tux out for you."

* * *

Doctor

He's decided to take her to a very fancy restaurant on a planet called Victan. It's population is diverse and beautiful, full of many different exotic creatures he's sure Rose will take a liking to. The scenery is gorgeous and their days last only an hour so they'll get to share a few sunrises and sunsets while they enjoy their meal. It has seven moons, all different sizes, and three suns, so there's no stop to the diversity of the planet. It's sky has no color but reflects off the ground below, creating a kaleidoscope of beautiful colors. The restaurant floats in the sky using a gravity booster and because the planet does not produce clouds, it is one of the most beautiful planets to dine at and he's looking forward to taking her there. The food is from several different planets and very delicious. He's sure Rose will love it. Unless something bad happens. It's bound to, isn't it - what with him wearing a tux and all.

She steps out of the dressing room and his breath catches because she is the most beautiful woman hr's ever seen, even more so in this moment. Her hair is light and sparkling, freshly washed and slightly curled. Her pouty lips are traced with red, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. She's chosen a black dress ending about mid thigh with a daring neckline and large bow tied to the back. Her shoes are black and her big toes peep through the hole in front of the heel. He reminds himself to breath and takes a loud, slightly obvious breath that has Rose giggling and blushing further.

"You, are, beautiful," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her to him, snogging the day lights out of her. She smells of honeysuckle and jasmine and he moans into her mouth, her tongue tasting amazing against his own. And then she's pulling away and he's pouting at the loss of her.

"As much as I love snogging you, if we keep up at that rate we wont make it to dinner."

'Maybe we should skip dinner,' he growled, nipping at her bottom lip. She sighed and pushing him back a bit.

"After," she said, smiling teasingly and taking his hand in hers. "Are we here?"

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p.' She giggled and followed him out the door. "Rose Tyler," he said, eyes sparkling, "I give you Victan!" He pushed the doors open and gave her the big reveal, smile on his face. She gasped and he grinned even broader happy she was sharing the reaction he first had when he found this planet. She squeezes his hand tighter and he knows that's the go ahead to move, to show her the way to the castle in the clouds. Even if there aren't clouds.

She's silent for the longest while; the trip to the loading dock, the way up on the ship to get to the restaurant, the walk to their table. When she finally speaks there are tears in her eyes, her gaze never leaving the window.

"It's so beautiful," she said, voice cracking as she stared upon the open scenery. It had taken a good half hour just to get to their seats and Rose is hypnotized by the beauty of the scenery, all seven moons peeking out from behind the setting sun making her gasp smile. She looks over at him and meets his gaze with suck passion he's only seen on the rarest of occasions, "I love you," she said, smiling even as a tear trickles down her cheek. He reached across the table and swiped it away, kissing her cheek.

"And I love you," he said, grinning like a mad man. It had been hard for him to tell her at first, afraid to give away his deepest emotions. But over time he'd began to tell her, and then it got easy, became a joy for him. He wants to tell her he loves her for the rest of his life.

Out of the corner of his eye, the Doctor can see someone watching them, a man in a tux slowly drinking champagne. At first he doesn't even give the man his attention, barely focusing on him and delving into conversation with Rose. But after an hour of his hackles being raised and that feeling telling him to run he grabbed Rose's hand and held it tightly.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her, not sure if she has enough Time Lord DNA in her system to really sense the man's eyes on her. She nods her head yes, then bends it in the direction of the man. The Doctor slowly turned his head, unsure if he should act cool and pretend he doesn't notice or to stare at the man point blank. Something seems to be drawing him in and so he turns in his chair to look into the eyes of the person who's been watching them the entire night.

He's sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, watching the Doctor over the top of his champagne glass. He sips it and then sets it down, not even hiding the fact that he'd watching the Doctor. He smirks at him and winks, and suddenly the Doctor knows who this man is and is sent into fight or flight mode, squeezing Rose's hand so tightly she cries out, but he doesn't hear her.

Maybe this tux really is cured.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, they're husband and wife. No, I'm not going to write about their wedding. It was a small ceremony with only Jackie, Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickey, K-9, and Captain Jack in attendance. Yes, Mickey came back with the help of the dimension cannon. His grandmother died and he missed Rose. Him and Martha are together yay. Hope you liked the first chapter. Man it's good to get back into this series!

Also: Remember I'm not the best with updates and have multiple stories. You'll just have to be patient!


	3. Chapter Two

Doctor

They have to leave. It's the only thought going through his brain as he pulls out his wallet and slaps down seven bills used as currency on the planet and grabbed Rose by the arm, hoisting her from her seat and dragging her down the hall. He looks back to where the man was sitting, but he's gone now. The Doctor mumbles a curse under his breath and steers her along. Rose yelps a few times when he grips her too hard or pulls her to fast but he's not paying attention. All he cares about is getting Rose out of here. Now.

He doesn't even bother with the elevator, pushing her on a transporter and having them zapped back to the ground. It's faster that way and he'd only taken her on the elevator so she could see the view, not because he enjoyed fifteen minutes of moving upward into the sky.

He yanked her a bit too hard and she gasped, involuntarily pulling away from him. The Doctor turned to look at Rose, eyes hurt and even a bit guilty.

"You're pullin' too hard," she said, trying to sound firm without sounding hurtful. He looked upset enough. After he recovered from the shock of hurting her, however, his sad look was replaced with that of anger.

"We have to go," he said, turning on his heel and pulling her along again, his grip looser this time. She followed behind him without a word. It was now 9:30 pm and the sky was dark, nighttime once more. Fifteen minutes and his anger was only getting worse. He thought - knew - he was dead. He'd been sure of it. Maybe he was over reacting. Maybe that man only looked like him. No, he said to himself, it was him. He cursed again and dragged Rose along, but after five minutes she stopped. "Rose what are you doing, we have to - "

"Go? Go where!?" She pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who was that guy?"

"Nobody, can we just go!?" The Doctor pleaded, eyes crazed.

"Not until you tell me what the Hell is going on," Rose said, voice surprisingly calm. The Doctor's eyes grew twice their normal size. He gripped his hair and ripped at it in frustration.

"Fuck Rose, we don't have time for this!" His eyes blazed with a familiar fire and it wasn't until Rose said something about it that he realized.

"Doctor calm down! I don't want the Oncoming Storm raging about!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down.

"Rose," he said in a steady voice, "we have to leave. Now. I promise I'll explain everything once we get back to the TARDIS." Rose opened her mouth to argue but, seeing as this was a battle she'd surely lose, threw her arms in the air in defeat and agreed they could talk about it then. He took her hand and pulled her along the way to the TARDIS, and not ten minutes later they were there. The Doctor swung open the doors and hopped inside, diving for the control panel. He punched in a few keys, sending them flying into the vortex. Rose grabbed onto a nearby coral for dear life, eyes closed tight. Usually when he pilots like a maniac it's fun. But today it's different- today he's driving like he's insane. Once they're in the vortex the Doctor takes a steady breath and closes his eyes, hearts pounding in his ears. He can hear Rose's hearts beat as well, faster than his and she seems slightly scared. He gets up from the console and beckons for her. She hesitates but follows, joining him at the console. He looks down at her, how wonderful and beautiful she is and he cups her face and kisses her passionately. She kisses him back, but when he tries to deepen it she exhales and pushes him away. He looks slightly hurt but her smile indicates she is not mad at him.

"Can you explain to me why you panicked back there?" Rose asked, laying her hand on his forearm to prove she wasn't angry with him. The Doctor sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands.

"That man back there," he said, closing his eyes as if it will make what he says less true, "is supposed to be dead."

"Okay? So?" The Doctor opened his eyes and cursed, turning away from her, walked a few paces, turned to face her again.

"Rose, that man was a friend of mine and he should be dead and I - "

"Doctor," Rose said gently, "If he was your friend, shouldn't you be happy to see him?" The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly his hackles rose and he felt as if he were being watched. Rose seemed to feel it too, but she was too involved in their conversation to really care. Then they heard the sound of boots hitting the grating on the TARDIS and the couple turned to see the very same man in the restaurant standing in the TARDIS, leaning up against a strut of coral. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face, eyes never leaving the Doctor's.

"Yes Doctor. Why don't you look happy to see me?" The Doctor's mouth dropped open. He had no words for what he was seeing. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't be. He was dead! "Well Doctor, we meet again!" It couldn't be possible, and yet it was. Because he's here.

The Master lives.

* * *

Rose

Rose stood and watched as the two men stared at each other; the Doctor looking positively shocked, and the other man looking positively gleeful. The man pushed off from the TARDIS coral and strutted around the room, looking her over. "I _love_ what you've done with the place. Looks quite nice. It's a step up from how it looked last time I saw it." The man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Rose, a strange glint in his eye. "And you, my dear, must be Rose Tyler. Beautiful, for a human. Or should I say half-human? That Bad Wolf is a bit tricky isn't it?" Rose raised an eyebrow, watching the man walk around the could see the Doctor's unease, but he payed her no mind. All his attention was on the man. He came to stand a few inches from Rose and smiled, "Hello, I'm the Master. Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake, but before Rose could even contemplate what to do, the Doctor stepped in front of her.

"Leave Rose out of this," the Doctor said, voice holding no emotion. He put an arm out in front of the rest of her in a protective manner. The Master stepped back, looking slightly hurt.

"Dear me Doctor, have you lost your manners?I was simply introducing myself to your wife, something you neglected to do in the first place." The Master turned away from the Doctor, looking at Rose and - in a fake whisper - said, "He's a bit rude this regeneration isn't he?"

"And you're stupid," the Doctor said, eyes menacing. "What do you want Master?"

"Mmm I love it when you call me that," the Master said, grinning. Rose was confused, and a little angry. Who was this man, and how come the Doctor never mentioned him? Apparently they knew each other well. That's when the Doctor did something unexpected. He lunged at the Master, pushing him against a coral strut, faces inches apart.

"Doctor!" Rose cried, afraid he'd do something stupid. She could see the Oncoming Storm in his eyes, anger and hatred pouring from him like wildfire.

"Ooh Doctor, can't we save it for the bedroom?" The Master joked, though his eyes showed a slight sense of fear. The Doctor pushed him harder into the strut, eyes crazed.

"What do you want from me?" The Doctor spat.

"Want from you? Can't a guy just drop by for a visit to his long lost friend and his wife?" When addressing Rose, the Master broke eye contact with the Doctor and winked at her. This _Master_ reminded Rose of a rude, angry, Captain Jack with less tasteful innuendo. Rose chewed on her lip, unsure if she should try and intervene with the Doctor and the Master. She decided against it. She had no idea what the Master did to make her husband so upset. "You know, I've been wondering why I wasn't invited to the wedd-"

"What. Do. You. Want?" The Doctor asked, eyes burning into the Master's. His smile faded, to be replaced with a look of pure remorse.

"Something happened," he said. The Doctor looked at the Master, looked in his eyes to see his guilt, and let him go, stepping back a few paces.

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin up. Rose leaned against the TARDIS control panel, thinking the Doctor completely forgot about her existence. To her surprise, his hand snaked it's way over to her's and held it tightly. His eyes never left the Master, but she could see the slight tug of his lips when she squeezed his hand and began to trace small circles on the back of it.

"Do you remember the weapon the Time Lords were working on? Those creatures called the Slayers?" The Doctor's eyes darkened. His posture changed, he stood at full height, and his grip on Rose's hand became tighter than ever.

"I was tricked into letting them out."

"_What!?_" It was like time moved in slow motion. The Doctor pulled completely away from Rose, eyes crazed and confused. He turned away from the two companions, cursed, pulled at his hair, and kicked a part of the TARDIS, who did not appreciate it. "How?" He asked, voice dripping venom, as if the Master were the stupidest creature the Doctor ever encountered.

"A man in a bar said he knew of a vault that held the most gold I'd ever see in my entire life, and all I had to do was crack the safe. I believed him, but what was inside was much more sinister." The Doctor scrubbed his face, eyes full of fear.

"How many of them are out there?" He asked, looking around the TARDIS as if one were here with them.

"Five," the Master said. The Doctor cursed again and pulled so hard at his hair Rose thought he must have ripped it out.

"What are the Slayers?" Rose asked, not fully understanding he conversation. The Doctor looked at Rose as if he had never seen her before. When he answered her, he went into complete lecture mode, as if she were in school learning about alien species.

"The Slayers are a race of genetically created creatures that take on the form of your greatest fear, and use that fear against you in an attempt to kill you. They were a weapon to use in the Time War against the Daleks, but after the Time Lords realized the Daleks really didn't fear anything, the project was shut down and the Slayers were locked away."

"Why weren't they destroyed?" Rose asked. These Slayers didn't sound like something Rose ever wanted to see in her lifetime.

"They wanted to save them, use them incase we ever needed to fight another race." Rose absorbed this information, her whole body starting to feel numb. But she wouldn't show it.

"So we've got to kill these things, yeah?" She asked, looking encouragingly at the Doctor. He shook his head in an exhausted way and scrunched up his face.

"I usually don't condone killing anything, but.. yeah, we're going to have to kill them. But it's going to be hard. They weren't designed to be easy to kill."

"We've got to cut them to bits," the Master said, brushing an imaginary piece of lint from his suit. Rose narrowed her eyebrows. This did _not_ sound like something the Doctor would do, and she definitely didn't want to do anything of the sort. "That or a slice through the chest or a stab in the heart should do it. I killed one while trying to escape, which is why there are only five left."

Rose and the Doctor shared a look, as if silently saying to each other ''This isn't something we normally do, but we have to save the world don't we?'' No, Rose didn't like it, but she knew it was something they had to do in order to protect the Earth, and all the other planets and galaxies.

"What do we do?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm not even going to describe how sorry I am that it took me this long to update. I am so, so, so sorry! Did I get the Master's character alright? I haven't seen him in an episode in a long time. Did you like this chapter? Tell me below in the comments box! [If you were wondering how the Doctor even knew it was the Master, lets just say the Master had the blonde!Simm regeneration for longer than he actually did. This is my own AU story after all.]  
Also: Don't ger too comfortable kids. Things are not all what they seem.  
Also Also: This idea actually came to me while I was writing. I did not plan for this to be the main storyline. Do you like the idea? I'm going to do everything in my power to make the Slayers scary. I also have an idea for an ending, so be prepared. There will also be recognizable dialogue from the Master and some places you might remember hearing about in Doctor Who. This also might be a bit violent for some people, as the Slayers will be hard to kill and inuries will be sustained, but don't worry! I'm not a horror writer! I wont write anything you can't handle.


End file.
